1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing and more specifically to systems, methods, and non-transitory, computer-readable media for performing image processing using controllers that perform distinct functions.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus performs parallel processing to increase an image recording speed.
A known printing device includes a printing mechanism, a first control section, and a second control section. The first control section performs image processing that converts print data transmitted from an external device into intermediate codes. The second control section performs image processing that converts the intermediate codes received from the first control section into binary data that is output to the printing mechanism and processing that controls the output of the binary data to the printing mechanism.
Complicated and high-speed processing is often required for image processing by image recording apparatuses. A controlling device (i.e., a first control section) for performing image processing requires relatively expensive components, such as a central processing device and an arithmetic circuit. Costs of components used in the controlling device increase as the processing speed of the controlling device increases. As loads applied to the controlling device by processing that is not the image processing increases, resources of the controlling device are not available for image processing. To realize the required image processing, more expensive components are required in the controlling device, which leads to increases in costs associated with the image recording apparatuses.